


Kisses to Keep You Warm

by borntomakelifeandlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kisses, M/M, cuteness, lots of love, the attack tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomakelifeandlove/pseuds/borntomakelifeandlove
Summary: The second Yuuri closes the front door, he immediately starts the countdown.The flat he and Victor share is warm, a relief from the blustery winter weather of St. Petersburg that Yuuri has just come from. Though right now, Yuuri has no time to savour that relief as he prepares himself for The Attack™.～～～Based off ofthis asksubmitted to @nikiforoov on tumblr





	Kisses to Keep You Warm

The second Yuuri closes the front door, he immediately starts the countdown.

The flat he and Victor share is warm, a relief from the blustery winter weather of St. Petersburg that Yuuri has just come from. Though right now, Yuuri has no time to savour that relief as he prepares himself for The Attack™.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

The sudden temperature change coats his glasses in a thick layer of fog. His vision is completely obscured, visibility reduced to zero. Glasses on, can’t see. Glasses off, can’t see. He’s been through this many times before and knows that time is of the essence.

6, 7, 8, 9, 10…

Yuuri frantically tears off his boots, because he doesn’t want to track snow and water all over the clean hardwood floor. He tosses them in the boot area, doesn’t even bother to set them straight. There’s no _time_ for that. Not now, when Yuuri can already hear movement coming from deep inside the apartment.

11, 12, 13, 14, 15…

He plucks his gloves off, rips the hat off his head, and is just in the process of unwinding his scarf when he hears it.

Footsteps are quickly padding down the hall, and there’s a drawn out and very excited, _“Yuuriiiiiiii!”_ It gets louder, coming closer, and despite the fact that Yuuri knows he can’t see anything, he looks towards the sound, a giddy sort of panic coursing through his veins.

Still blinded, it’s a shock when he feels those arms wrap around him, around his torso which is still bundled in his winter coat. He stumbles back a step with the force of the impact, and tenses in anticipation of what’s coming next. Sure enough, warm lips press against his cold skin, causing him to squirm.

“Victor!” Yuuri tries to wriggle away from the ticklish sensation, but Victor is relentless. His lips attack Yuuri’s rosy cheeks, his red-tipped nose, his chin, his lips. Yuuri has no way of knowing where the kisses will come from and is completely powerless to stop them, is helpless to stop the laughter bubbling in his chest.

Victor’s lips find that sensitive spot under his ear and Yuuri gives a startled yelp, the tail end of it breaking off into another laugh without his permission. He braces his arms in front of his chest, trying to push away from Victor. He squirms some more and ducks under the arms holding him tight, and somehow manages to break free. Without another moment’s hesitation, he makes a mad dash for the living room.

Victor is quick to follow. _“Yuuriiiii,”_ he calls as he chases after him. “You’re so cold! Let me warm you up!”

“Noooo!”

Yuuri’s glasses are still fogged up, but now there is a patch that has faded, creating a small window to see through. He comes to a stop on one side of the couch, the furniture acting as a barrier between him and his attacker who is positioned at the other end, crouched as if ready to pounce. When Yuuri fakes left, Victor is prepared to meet him. When Yuuri fakes right, Victor is ready for that too. His face is beautifully flushed, his eyes sparkling with delight, and Yuuri is willing to bet he looks the same. There’s a positively gorgeous smile painted on Victor’s lips, one that causes Yuuri’s heart to beat even faster than it already is from the adrenaline of their game.

It’s Victor who makes the first move. He slowly stalks towards Yuuri, who is careful to keep the distance between them as they circle each other, like predator and prey. Then, in a sudden and unexpected move, Victor vaults over the couch and makes a grab for Yuuri. It works, and Yuuri is once again captured in the warmth of those strong arms.

The sudden momentum throws them both off balance, and the two topple onto the couch with a shared shout of surprise. Victor falls on top, his arms still caging Yuuri in. His lips are quick to make contact with Yuuri’s frozen skin again, Victor’s own joyful laughter escaping between kisses. Yuuri gives himself over to the treatment, laughing so hard it becomes difficult to breathe and tears of mirth prick at the edges of his eyes.

Hearing the commotion, Makkachin rushes into the livingroom to join her owners in their game. She gives a delighted bark, tail wagging excitedly as she braces her front paws on the couch near where Yuuri is being pinned. She looks almost as if she too were smiling, happily panting with her pink tongue lolling out. A tongue that Yuuri soon finds attacking his face. She licks and licks, mimicking the many kisses that Victor peppers onto his face.

Yuuri exclaims in disgust as he turns away from Makkachin’s wet and sloppy kisses, only to turn directly into where Victor is waiting with kisses of his own. No matter which way he turns, there is no escape from the onslaught of affection. “Okay, okay!” Yuuri manages to say. “I give up!”

The kisses don’t relent. “Hmm… but you’re still so cold,” Victor says, a sly smile in his voice as his lips find Yuuri’s neck

“W-wait, Victor!” Yuuri protests, stomach muscles aching pleasantly from the force of his laughter. “Ah! Stop! Please! I can’t take any more!” He tries push Victor off of him, and breathes a sigh of relief as Victor mercifully pulls back and sits up.

He offers a hand to Yuuri, who accepts, all but collapsing against Victor as he struggles to get his breath back. His glasses are clear at last, and Yuuri is gifted with the sight of Victor, cheeks flushed, beaming a radiant heart-shaped smile.

“Welcome back,” Victor says. He slings an arm around Yuuri, holding him close as he places one more kiss on his hairline. Yuuri melts into the embrace with a loving sigh.

Makkachin joins them on the couch, hopping up and taking a spot next to Yuuri before settling down with her head in his lap. Yuuri indulges her with a scratch behind the ear. He smiles, feeling warm in a way that has nothing to do with the fact that he’s still wearing his winter coat.

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do in fact hc that this is a scenario that happens very often. They both love it, and Makka does too :)
> 
> [Paluumin](http://paluumin.tumblr.com/) did some wonderful art for this piece! [See it here!](http://paluumin.tumblr.com/post/172285183128/the-attack-yuuri-frantically-tears-off-his)


End file.
